


Bubble Wrap

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-10
Updated: 2000-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of a package is the bubble wrap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted for archival purposes.

"Whoo-hoo!"

Heero watched with an aura of faint amusement as Duo danced around the living room.

"It's finally *here*!" Duo tore into the package, tossing packing peanuts into the air by the fistful as he rummaged through the box. "I was about to give up on this ever showing up... " Then his eyes grew even wider than they had been. "Bubble wrap!"

Whatever it was Duo had originally sent off for was quickly unrolled from the swathes of the bubble wrap and carefully set aside; before Heero's bemused eyes, Duo began popping the bubbles.

poppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppop

At the sight of Duo's blissed-out expression, Heero felt compelled to ask. "Duo... what are you doing?"

Duo blinked at him. "Haven't you ever played with bubble wrap before, Heero?"

" ...No?"

Duo thrust a wad of bubble wrap into Heero's face. "Take this."

Heero accepted it, still confused. "What do I do?"

"Pop the little blisters." Duo smiled at him expectantly. "Go on, try it."

Heero carefully squeezed one of the tiny air bubbles; the plastic gave way under the pressure.

pop

He looked at Duo. "Um... so?"

Duo made a face. "No, Heero, like this." He grabbed two fists of the bubble wrap and squeezed.

poppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppop

"It's very therapeutic."

Heero tried again, mimicking Duo's enthusiasm. In spite of himself, he smiled a little at the noise of the bursting bubbles. "Sort of... "

Duo looked at Heero, then down at the remaining bubble wrap, and then back at Heero. "You know, Heero, I just had an idea... "

   


* * *

  
 

Shirley waved Betty over to the window. "You've got to see this," she crowed. "Those boys are goddamned geniuses!"

"They are?" Betty wandered over and grabbed the binoculars, peering through. "They're boinking like rabid weasels, but what so unusual about that?" she asked.

"Look closer," Shirley commanded.

Betty obeyed. "Is that...?" she said, finally.

"Yeah."

Betty put the binoculars down and looked gravely at Shirley. "What," she asked, "did we do with the bubble wrap from the last package that came?"

Shirley leered. "I kept it, of course," she said.

"Well, let's go find it, then."


End file.
